koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Best craft beer bars in Seoul
Overview For a couple of years craft beer has been booming in Korea resulting a ton of local craft beer breweries, tap rooms and bars open their doors around Seoul. And something about Koreans worth mentioning, when something gets trendy they really go all-in! It totally goes with the beer here as well! The content of this page is provided by BAR TREK SEOUL. Craft beer bars by area Banpo * Craftbros tap house Craftbros tap house is neatly located in the more quiet, but popular streets of Banpo, with a great selection of Korean and foreign beers. You can also bring home an even larger selection of cans and bottles from the bottle shop in the same venue. (Korean name: 크래프트브로스) Gangnam Garosu-gil * Mikkeller Pub'Mikkeller, the Danish craft beer pioneer, has a strong presence in Korea, most notably their collaboration with The Booth and the wildly popular and available Taedonggang Pale Ale, but at their own cozy venue in Garosugil they sport one of Seoul’s largest selections of specials and sours. (Korean name: 미켈러 펍) Yeoksam * 'Beezza x Brewone In a supreme Gangnam location, right outside Shinnonhyeon subway station, Beezza and Brewone join forces to set up a basement venue that does everything right. A dark and hip cellar with a high ceiling, industrial elements, a beer bottle chandelier and a menu with plenty of good choices for both drinks and food. (Korean name: 빚짜 x 브루원) * [https://bartrekseoul.com/2018/02/13/guwoldang-september-brewing/ Guwoldang, September Brewing] Just a few minutes stroll from Sinnonhyeon station and the wide Gangnam streets, September Brewing’ own taproom is located on a smaller side street. Downstairs from a surprisingly anonymous entrance is a brutally decorated basement, with painted barrels as tables and a festive disco ball. (Korean name: 구월당) Gwonnong-dong * Seoul Gypsy Seoul Gypsy is a relaxed taproom, a remodeled hanok in the quiet streets behind Jongmyo Shrine and Changdeokgung Palace, with boutique craft beer and food and a vintage vibe. (Korean name: 서울집시) Jongno-gu Bukchon * Kiwa Taproom The traditional Korean roof tiles are called kiwa, and Kiwa Taproom is fittingly enough located in Bukchon, a historical area near the main palace, full of hanoks (traditional Korean houses) and attractions. (Korean name: 카와탭룸) Euljiro * Euljimaekog, Euljiro Brewing Venture deep into the Euljiro maze, and you will be rewarded with cozy space, disco balls, neon signs and tremendous beer. Euljimaekog is two floors of fluorescent delight, with a tasty selection of domestic and imported craft beer on tap and an urban environment matched by few. (Korean name: 을지맥옥) Hyehwa/Daehagro * Sam Cooke Presumably named after the Soul legend Sam Cooke, these twin bars in Hyehwa are all about that retro vibe. Neatly tucked behind the noisier main streets of this university area, you can find not only one, but two Sam Cooke bars, and this is about the one with the outdoor upstairs seating. (Korean name: 샘쿡) Ikseon-dong * Ale Pub, Ale Dang Tucked away in another corner of the Ikseon-dong maze, Aledang joins the ranks of remodeled hanuks, this time in the form of a refreshing ale pub. Their menu is short and sweet, including both local and foreign beers, all to be enjoyed in a well-executed blend of old and new architecture. (Korean name: 에일당) * Art Monster In the Jongno area, between the modern skyscrapers and the historic temples, lie a maze of traditional houses, craft stores, restaurants, old men playing checkers and sleezy motels. Here, in what seems to be the new hot spot for independent art and craft, you can find the treasure that is Art Monster. (Korean name: 아트몬스터) Sajik-dong * The Hand and Malt Taproom Another classic when it comes to Korean craft beer is The Hand and Malt Brewing Company. Their signature Slow IPA is a common find on menus around Seoul, but there are more brews to be had at their own venue in Jongno. Located close to Gyeongbokgung palace and other tourist attractions in the area, but hidden within small side streets, this bar is a great find both for locals and visitors. (Korean name: 더핸드앤몰트) Mapo-gu Daeheung * Beer8, take-out pub Right next to the Daehung part of the long park winding along the old railway from Hyochang to Yeonnamdong, Beer8 has a selection of domestic beer available for take-out in small plastic cups or larger bottles. A perfect place to pick up beers if you are planning to enjoy an evening in the park! (Korean name: 비어에잇) Gongdeok * Mysterlee Brewing Co. Opening as late as August 2017, Mysterlee Brewing Co. is one of the most recent players on the Seoul craft beer scene, but can boast fresh and well-executed brews. Their own venue and brewery is on the ground floor of the Jaehwa Square building in Gongdeok and has quickly become a popular place. (Korean name: 미스터리) * The Table Brewing A short stroll from Gongdeok station and situated neatly behind a police station, The Table Brewing in Mapo-gu is easily one of the top places to go for authentic Korean craft beer. Their menu features well-executed craft beer classics as well as seasonal and collaborative brews with unique and oriental flavors. (Korean name: 더데이블) Hapjeong * Seoul Brewery With such a name the location could have been anywhere, but Seoul Brewery is located in a small, blooming residential backstreet near Hapjeong station. Their new and modern brewery and tap house was opened less than a year ago, and have a good selection of beers from near and far. (Korean name: 서울브루어리) Hongdae * Alecrew The Hongdae end of the old railway park, which stretches all the way from Hyochang to Yeonnam, is turned into a book street, with small concrete bookshops, seating and lush vegetation. In this surprisingly quiet location we find Alecrew, a homely craft beer pub and take-out shop. (Korean name: 에일크루) Mangwon * Beertiful A fantastic word-pun that really only works in Konglish, Beertiful is a beautiful beer pub with gloriously shameless interior and a cozy rooftop in the heart of Mangwon. (Korean name: 비어티풀) Sangsu * Whale Pub With a whimsical maritime theme, this is a place we go almost more for the atmosphere than the drinks. Just a stone’s throw away from Sangsu station and conveniently close to (or just far enough away from) the noisy Hongdae streets, Whale Pub is a cozy refuge with adorable posters and playful home brews. (Korean name: 고래브루잉) Yeonhui-dong * Yeonhui Taproom The third and newest addition to the Kiwa Taproom family of bars, Yeonhui Taproom is in, well, Yeonhui! With unique interior, an attractive location and of course plenty of Korean beer, this place did not let us down. (Korean name: 연희탭룸) Yeonnam * Beezza Beer + pizza = Beezza, and this venue in Yeonnam offers one of Seoul’s better selections of craft beer and craft pizza under the same roof. A proper stone oven, great selection of food and drinks and a cozy venue fit for both small and large groups and in a key location between several popular areas. (Korean name: 빚짜) * Craft Hans At a healthy 5 years old, Craft Hans is actually one of the more senior craft breweries in Korea, with venues in several popular locations. Their Yeonnam bar is at the Hongdae end of the long Yeonnam park, with 4 tiny floors, rooftop and a beer menu nothing short of a trip down the memory lane of Korean craft beer. (Korean name: 크래프트한스) Seongsu * Amazing Brewing Company Boldly named and in a trending location, Amazing Brewing Company is perhaps the tap house in Seoul with the most local brews on tap. Their stunning menu includes dozens of brews including their own standards, new experiments, guest taps and imports. (Korean name: 어메이징 브루잉) * Art Monster While the Jongno branch is a remodeled traditional Korean house, this Art Monster is a remodeled factory building of some sort. Exposed steel beams, concrete details and weathered wood that fits right into the old industrial area. (Korean name: 아트몬스터) Yeongdeungpo * Emokkub Taproom A mere stone’s throw away from Yeongdeungpo Station, Emokgub Taproom is conveniently located just off the busier streets. You do have to traverse more classic Korean scenery on your way, but the brick house with a steaming pipe positively stands out from the surrounding buildings. (Korean name: 이목구비) Mullae-dong * Beervana Mullae-dong used to host a large variety of metal workshops, but the industrial area saw a sharp decline after production moved to lower cost countries. However, one man’s abandoned industrial area is another hipster’s treasure trove of unique and rustic venues for arts, crafts, cafes and of course craft beer. Beervana is three floors of vintage interior paired with modern craft beer from near and far, with a very attractive rooftop section. (Korean name: 비어바나) Yeouido * Bronx Bronx is not only the northern part of New York, it is also a series of craft beer pubs in Seoul. Although the pictures in the fake basement windows want you to believe you are looking out over the Hudson river, this Bronx venue is in Yeouido. (Korean name: 브롱스) Yongsan-gu Hannam Itaewon Munbae-dong * Boombox Munbae-dong is what one would call a booming area, and the Boombox pub fits right in. As the name suggests, this place is all about the music, and guests can requests songs and music videos to be played while enjoying bottles and drafts from near and far. (Korean name: 붐박스) * Cactus Pub In Munbaedong, an aera tucked between Hyochang Park and Samgakji, there is a new hipstery street with art and craft stores, wine pubs, smoky barbecues and even an arcade. Among the many interesting venues along this newly found street, we find Cactus pub, a cozy little taproom with an adorable theme. (Korean name: 캑터스 펍) Noksapyong, Gyungnidan-gil * Magpie One of the true pioneers of Korean craft beer, Magpie is one of the trendiest and most popular spots to enjoy quality Korean brews. Their signature Pale ale is one of the pillars of the craft beer trend in Korea, but their menu includes other gems and seasonal beers, as well as pizza and craft soda. (Korean name: 맥파이) * Sour Pongdang If you are tired of the typical ales and lagers of the noisy Itaewon bars, but don’t want to venture too far from known territories, Sour Pongdang in Noksapyeong might be worth a visit. Right across the street from Woori Super, The Booth and Magpie, this place covers the sour end of the beer scale and offers a different atmosphere. (Korean name: 사우어퐁당) * The Booth Another classic in the hotpot of Noksapyong, The Booth is a bastion on the Korean craft beer scene. Don’t be fooled by their fashionably ghetto interior, these guys are one of the biggest players in the market and have venues all over Seoul. (Korean name: 더부스) * Woori Super A promising name and a prime location, Woori Super is a location most beer lovers in Seoul will know. At the heart of Noksapyeong and a selection that always varies, this is a destination we have logged many visits. (Korean name: 우라슈퍼) Sinyongsan * The Booth In the basement of the brand new and futuristic Amorepacific building, which in addition to offices even has cafes, a library and a retro barber shop, The Booth has set up their Sinyongsan venue. It has everything you know and love, or hate, about The Booth, including Monster pizza, beer collaborations, imports and fresh beer on tap. (Korean name: 더부스)